以身试爱
by jc4evan
Summary: 「你说，要我代替你去和别人约会？？」


你是一个典型的半工读大学生，为了赚取更多的钱，你选择了在一间万事屋兼职。

见识过很多奇奇怪怪的客人，也领略过很多莫名其妙的要求，例如代替客人去赴约不想去的相亲应酬、代替客人排队抢最热门的演唱会门票、甚至代班客人去上班，各种无厘头的要求你都见识过。

不过眼前你的好友的请求还是打破了你的认知。

「你说，要我代替你去和别人约会？？」

你吃惊地看着好友，试图用眼神向对方传达出"你知道你在说什么东西吗"这一信息，对方却摆出了可怜小狗脸。

你的这个好朋友呢，有学识有气质有钱有才，就是没有一张好看的脸蛋。

如果只是普通的长相倒也不是什么大问题，只是好友实在连长相普通都称不上，如果要生动地形容的话，可能就是在一张圆圆的烧饼上撒下几颗芝麻，就成了她的五官。

而对方是她暗恋许久的隔壁班校草，这小妮子，每天早上都给校草送早餐，还附上几句心情短语，一来持续了好长时间，然而校草从来不知道这个送早餐的小女生是谁，却被她的文采和毅力打动。

昨天送早餐的时候，好友看到他的桌子上写了一句话：Hello，谢谢你每天都这么用心，可以的话，这个周末我们见个面好吗？我等你的答复。

「那你就去和他见面啊！关我什么事嘛！」

先不说这种事情有多诡异，亏她想得出来，再来自己对约会这种事情也不在行，万一搞砸了好友怨自己怎么办。

「不行啦！我根本就没准备好…」

好友苦恼地带着乞求的目光看着你，「万一他看到我就瞬间打枪我怎么办？」

好友可怜兮兮地拜托你，「好不好嘛，你去跟他约会，我远程用语音告诉你要说什么做什么！」

「什么意思？是说我就是个被你控制的机器人呗？」

你被好友的荒谬脑洞震惊连忙摇头，「不行不行，万一揭穿了怎么办，你别忘记了，他也是我隔壁班的，穿帮了我看我以后都不用再来学校了。」

「一个月餐费我包了。」

「没门。」

「再加五千块治装费。」

「想……想都别想…」

「再加五千块辛苦费！」

「……约几点？」

好友会心一笑。

周末，你们约在市中心的某间热门餐厅，你穿着水蓝色的连衣长裙，柔顺的黑色及腰长发，巧妙地遮挡住耳朵的无线耳机。原本就有一副好胚子的你，稍作装扮就足以引起极高回头率。

「不用这么慌张，我就在你后面的放心！」好友尾随你和你一起走进餐厅。

你缓缓走进餐厅，从远处看到了校草的身影，深呼吸一口气后走过去。

「Hi。」

余光偷瞄到好友在你身后几桌的地方坐下又马上用餐牌挡住脸，鬼祟的行径让你默默地叹了一口气。

校草闻声抬头看到你，眼神从一脸淡漠发生转变，透露出惊喜的神色，「是你？」

随后他绅士地站起来为你拉开椅子，等你坐好了再回座。

「什么？」你疑惑着他说的话。

「没什么。」他对你浅浅一笑。

不久后，耳机中传出好友的声音，「他喜欢吃青酱口味的海鲜意大利面，柠檬苏打和提拉米苏，告诉他你知道他的喜好。」

好友顿了顿，「你又忘记他的名字了吧？他叫林彦俊。」

平时除了上课就是兼职，每次一下课你就飞奔到万事屋，根本没时间了解学校发生的人事物，甚至连班导姓什么都不太记得了，更别说校草叫什么名字。

默默打量起眼前这个好友暗恋多时的男生，不愧是校草，的确有着迷倒广大女生的外表，但你对林彦俊的了解真的少之又少，只是听说过他的个性很好，对谁都很温柔也很有礼貌，明明长了一张冷酷的脸，但一笑就让人觉得冰山都融化了。

「彦俊…」你生疏地叫唤他的名字，对方好像很喜欢这个称呼，笑着等你说下去。

「我没记错的话，你喜欢吃的是青酱海鲜意大利面，柠檬苏打和提拉米苏……对吗？」

复述着好友说的话，你充当起传声筒的角色，更像是一个躯壳，只是在公式化地传达好友的讯息和口吻而已。

「你还蛮了解我的耶。」林彦俊低头微笑，「全中。」

于是，你说出的每一句话，都是从好友的回应中复述出来，你要表达的都不是你真正想表达的，和好友甚至乎意见不同，但你还是尽责地说出她想要表达的话。

过程中，你发觉林彦俊是一个很内敛慢热的人，好友一定是花了很多心思和时间才渐渐入了他的眼。

虽然和你聊天的过程总感觉你有所躲藏和略微的不自然，但林彦俊没有多想，还是很愉快地和你谈天说地。

「所以，你最近为什么都帮我准备那种早餐啊？」林彦俊一边用叉子卷起意大利面，一边好奇又期待地看着你。

顿了几秒，没有听到好友的转述，你觉得奇怪转身看了看身后，原来服务生不小心把汤洒在她身上，她狼狈地擦拭着衣服无暇回应你。

你脑袋一片空白，完蛋了，天知道好友最近都给他买的什么鬼早餐。看着林彦俊注视你的目光，没办法了硬着头皮上吧。

「嗯…因为我知道你喜欢啊，而且我也觉得很好吃，口感很好又不会太硬。」

「不会太硬？你最近给我买的都是玉米浓汤哦。」林彦俊挑眉，停下了手中的动作。

夭寿。

就不能买点正常点的早餐吗？汉堡蛋饼三明治不行吗？早餐喝玉米浓汤最好是会饱啦！

你在内心咆哮想把杀千刀的好友胖揍一顿，已经觉得自己背后开始狂冒冷汗，「呵呵…对啊……我的意思是，玉米不会太硬嘛…」

林彦俊明显一脸的信你才有鬼的表情。

「你真的只有给我买早餐吗？」林彦俊的声音低了好几度，听起来有点落寞让你差点忍不住打了个颤。

「真的！」你诚恳地拼命点头。

「开玩笑的，不要在意。」林彦俊恢复笑脸，伸手揉了揉你的头。

用餐过后，你们一起去了周末市集，好多有趣的小摊位让你忍不住一间一间地去逛；去了创意园区，一起看到好多有趣的艺术作品；去了书店，一起探讨最近阅读的心得。

你不得不承认好友真的很了解林彦俊，很懂得迎合他的喜好，但观点的不同时常让你表情有点扭曲，不甘愿地说着违心的话，林彦俊饶有兴趣地看着你时而热情时而冷漠，觉得你十分有趣。

而虽然你知道自己的身份只是好友的替身，但却也不知不觉间有点入了戏对林彦俊抱有好感，好感可能言之过早，但你的确觉得这个男生蛮不错的。

你会默默看着他观赏作品时认真的侧脸，看到喜欢的小饰品你会转头问他哪一个好看，然后他会笑着叫老板两个都包起来，你的内心有一丝甜蜜的气息缓缓流入。

原来约会是这种感觉啊…

晚上，林彦俊送你到家楼下。他双手轻触你的肩膀把你转过身来面对他，「今天我很开心，总算知道每天为我送早餐的女生原来是你。」

林彦俊温柔地拨动你耳边的发丝，却无意间碰到了你的耳机，轻轻皱眉，但什么也没说，你也没发现他的不妥。

「我觉得我好像还蛮喜欢你的…」顺着发丝的手抚摸你的脸，「要不要和我交往看看？」

他的脸一点一点靠近，你听到耳机传来好友的大声抗议，「推开他快推开他啊！他不可以亲你啊！」

你的手马上抵住他的胸膛，心里却居然泛起一丝犹豫，明明下一秒可以决绝地推开他，这一刻你却有点渴望着他的吻。

不再等你犹豫林彦俊的吻就落下了，唇轻触着你的，慢慢他的手也抚上你的腰，搂着你往他的怀里收紧。

当柔软的唇相互一触碰，你也就情难自禁地投入了这个吻。几秒后才松开彼此，他笑着摸摸你的脸对你说晚安，看你上楼后才离开。

你红着脸回想着刚才的吻，糟糕…该不会自己也喜欢上林彦俊了吧。想过会被揭穿，想过可能会搞砸，但从来没有想过自己会喜欢他。

正苦恼着，就收到好友的电话，一接起来就是她气急败坏的声音，「欸你怎么可以跟他接吻，你为什么不推开他！你……」

你心一惊，心虚地说，「不，不是啦！太突然了我根本没反应过来…而且刚刚我没听到你讲话啊，可能是讯号不太好吧……」

花了好些力气总算让好友消气了，回到房间你的心思也很乱，无力地躺在床上思绪很混乱，你分不清自己对林彦俊的感觉，也思考着林彦俊是喜欢着外表的自己还是背后真正懂他的好友，混乱的各种情绪干扰着你。

手机不解风情地作响，是收到简讯的铃声。

【下周要不要一起看电影】

不行不行，我只是个传话的，不能再继续下去了。

【……好啊】

——

周末，你们约好了在一间百货公司碰面，好友今天临时有事实在抽不出空来，千叮万嘱你一定要谨慎不要穿帮了，更要小心不要有亲密的举动，你没好气地答应她，并保证上一次的意外不会再发生。

看的是最近最热门的电影，讲述冷酷无情的男主角为了威逼利诱身为间谍的女主角讲出供词而用尽方法折磨她，最后却爱上女主角带她逃亡的热血故事。

过程中你因为电影情节的起伏而紧张不已，林彦俊默默牵着你的手给予你安慰；而电影的最后两人终于走到一起令你泣不成声，林彦俊苦笑着拿你没办法，默默为你擦干眼泪。

一路上你们一起讨论剧情，你们各自发表了很多个人看法，尽管意见不完全相符，却令林彦俊惊讶，对你有新的认识。

「我觉得你和上次见面的时候感觉很不一样。」林彦俊走在你身旁，「我更喜欢今天的你。」你害羞却又心虚地低下头不敢看他。

把你送到家楼下，林彦俊自然地一手搂着你低头作势要吻你，你下意识慌张地把他推开，推开后才开始意识到刚刚的动作有多尴尬。

果然，林彦俊不解地看着你，「怎么了？」

你呆愣地看着他，不知道该如何解释自己的行为，「呃…我觉得我们还没有正式交往，这样好像不太好而已……」

你努力想着蹩脚的理由，只见林彦俊松了一口气，浅浅的微笑酒窝挂在脸颊上，「不好意思，可能我表达得还不够明显。」牵起你的手和他的十指紧扣，「我早就已经把你当成女朋友了。」

你内心挣扎却又莫名地开心，默许林彦俊的手放在你的腰上，也默许他把你拥入怀中，但当他想要亲吻你的时候，你的脑海还是会想起好友，无法向好友交代，最后你只好先发制人吻了吻他的脸庞然后飞速逃回家。

你下定决心不再见林彦俊。至少在和好友摊牌之前。

不管好友怎么哀求你，你都是把头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。因为你知道只要自己再见林彦俊一次，一定会深陷进去不能自拔。

「那我问你，你到底要利用我到什么时候？」你甩开好友的手，义正言辞，「总不可能一直要我假装是你和他在一起吧，这种事其实一开始就不应该发生……」

「你有没有想过林彦俊的感受，有没有想过自己要怎么去圆这个谎？」

好友显然变成一个单细胞生物，露出了一脸茫然的神色，「我……」

「不要被我看穿，你很自私，一方面欺骗他，一方面享受这种虚假的恋爱感。」

你靠在墙边沉默许久，没有看好友难堪的表情，缓缓说出一句话，「不是，是我的错…我不应该接受你的提议的。」

——

于是你开始在学校躲避林彦俊，用最愚蠢的方法疏远他希望一切回归原点。但你也知道躲过一时却不可能躲一辈子，林彦俊很快意识到你在躲他，干脆趁你还没下课时就站在班门口堵你。

这无疑引起了骚动，大家都很好奇校草站在班级门口是为了等谁。铃声一响，心虚的你试图混着人群一起偷溜，却被林彦俊逮个正着。

「这个星期六陪我去中心广场。」他默默把你拉到一旁，虽然还是有很多人在好奇地围观你们，其中也包括了你的好友。

「呃…我……」你正想要拒绝他，他却压低嗓音，「不准拒绝我，我知道你为什么躲我。」

你吃惊地猛然抬头看他，林彦俊半皱眉头，看起来心情已经不太好。你慌张地思索着是不是当中有什么地方露馅了，但又不得其解，最后只好含糊地点了点头。

见你同意了，他才松开不悦的眉头满意地揉揉你的头，「星期六见，不准放我鸽子喔。」

这都什么事啊……怒向胆边生，你一个眼刀飞过去好友的方向。

于是，星期六的晚上再一次带好装备出场。

这是最后一次，之后一定要跟林彦俊说清楚，为什么不这次就摊牌呢，其实你心里不愿承认，自己也舍不得就这样结束这一切，贪恋他的温柔和宠溺，如果可以再选择一次的话，你一定不要接受好友的请求，鼓起勇气去主动追求他。

来到中心广场，好友自然跟随在你身后，默默掌控着你的一举一动。

林彦俊把你带到了广场最热闹的区域，这是一片很大的周末市集，很多不同的摊档叫卖着，各种好吃的好玩的，小家庭一起出来玩的也有，情侣一双一对的也有，来来往往很是热络。

你正奇怪着林彦俊带你来这里做什么，却见他转身面对你，突然夺过你的手机，你惊慌地想要抢回来双手却被他按住。

点开通信软体，手机上显示着语音通话已经一个多小时了，林彦俊看着屏幕露出了果不其然的表情。

你急着想要解释什么他却示意你不要讲话，默默地挂断了语音通话并调到了飞行模式。

「你…」看不懂林彦俊是什么意思，随后之间他邪邪对你一笑，「你真的很不乖，要惩罚你。」

下一秒牵起你的手，林彦俊拉着你在热闹拥挤的市集上狂奔起来。

身后的好友一下没有反应过来，先是电话被莫名其妙地挂断了，人来人往也看不清楚你们在做些什么，只知道一转眼就找不到你们，打你的手机也转到了留言信箱，气得在原地直跺脚。

——

进入眼帘的是一间装修极具北欧风格的房间。

「为，为什么带我来这里……」

纯白与浅灰色的墙面结合，一整面的镜子，硕大的双人床，透明的浴室，床头的保险套无一不暗示着接下来即将发生些什么。

你后怕地往后退了退，只见林彦俊的眼神不同于往日的温和，略带侵略性的目光让你忍不住打颤。

「你不是最听别人的话吗？」

林彦俊贴近你，把你的发丝绕到耳后，露出了你的无线耳机。

「别人叫你做什么你就做什么，这么容易吗？」

「那你是不是也应该听自己男朋友的话，照我说的做？」说着，林彦俊把你推倒在床上，有些粗暴地开始亲吻你的嘴唇和颈项。

「彦俊你先放开我…我想要好好跟你道歉，不要这样好不好……」你羞红着脸挣扎想要起来却没有他的力气大，还被他禁锢得死死的。

「你该不会真的以为我什么都不知道吧？」

他不但没有放开你，单手解开自己的皮带，把你的双手高举着再束紧。一边亲吻你一边说，「从第一次见到你开始，我就觉得哪里怪怪的，有时候我都要怀疑你是不是人格分裂，心里像住了两个人一样。」

他露出好看的笑容轻抚你的脸庞，然后眯着眼睛，「后来有一次摸到你的耳机，我才猜到送早餐的人可能不是你。虽然有点失落，不过这样约会也蛮好玩的，无妨。」

林彦俊无所谓地耸了耸肩，「送早餐的是谁，我不在乎。我只想要你。」

舌尖滑入你的口腔，一点点蚕食你的思绪，被他撩得心痒痒的，你仅剩的理智告诉自己不能再错下去，清醒一点。

林彦俊像是变了一个人似的，和平日温柔和善的他全然不同，眼里都是征服的欲望，就像是看着猎物的黑豹般眼神凌厉。

你才明白原来这哪是什么温柔如水的校草，明明就是早有预谋，隐藏已久腹黑到深处的小狼狗。

他的手从你的脸庞滑落到领口，慢慢解开你的上衣，手停在了衣服下摆的最后一个纽扣上，看着眼神迷蒙的你，「喜欢我吗？」

你微微点了点头然后又马上摇头，理智和欲望不断在拉扯着你，「喜欢就说出来啊，听话。」

林彦俊一步步诱导你，双手放开你的衣服下摆慢慢往上摸索着。你摇头，不断地叨叨絮絮，「不要…彦俊……不要这样……」

你不想做出对不起好友的事，不想让这个错误开始，林彦俊见你还是怎么倔强，于是再一步进攻你，抚摸你的背脊，从上往下直到腰间，你敏感地发出一丝丝呻吟，身体诚实地挺起腰来接受他的抚摸。

他拨开你的发丝，舔吻你的后颈，手指在你的双峰间划过，却没有触碰你的柔软，饱满没有得到满足，你不由自主地把身体往前倾，配合着林彦俊的触摸。

仿佛他的吻和手指有催眠的能力，你凝视着他的脸孔看了好久，越来越深陷，每一个部位都如此吸引你。你开始动摇了，不然错就错吧？因为是他，好像继续下去也没有关系……

你渐渐忍不住贴近他，「想要……」

其他思绪被抛诸脑后，被束缚着的手不自觉地环绕他的脖子，主动吻上他。想要林彦俊，要他，现在就要。

林彦俊解开了你上衣的最后一颗纽扣，隔着内衣轻揉你的双乳，你闭起眼睛咬着下唇，感觉到他的大手不断揉搓你的肉团，指尖有意无意地按压你的樱桃，而后隔着布料捏住你的乳尖，轻轻扭动，你动情地发出吟叫，手指插进他的头发。

喜欢他的触碰，闭起眼睛感受他的力度和挑逗，腿间渐渐湿润起来，臀部不住地扭动。林彦俊察觉到你发情的姿态，嘴角暗暗上扬，手指慢慢往下摸索，伸入你的内裤，发现你的私处已经湿答答的早已准备好更深入的探索。

「宝贝，有感觉了？」他轻咬你的耳垂，修长的手指慢慢探入花径。

「嗯……」你配合地弓起身子，他的手指来回抽动，规律地发出水声，你害羞地用手臂捂住脸不敢看他。

「想不想要更多？」

拔出手指，他抓起你的手往他的私处上抚摸，你战战兢兢地触碰他的下身，他脱下内裤，眼前粗壮而坚硬的性器使你不住咽了咽口水，光只是想像这根即将进入你就使你兴奋不已，你红着脸，「想要…给我吧……」

林彦俊伸手从钱包里拿出了安全套，你惊讶他居然有备而来，声音都在颤抖拍打他的胸膛，「你…你什么意思？为什么随身带着这种东西？」

「这不是很明显吗。」林彦俊毫不掩饰，一副理所当然的样子，边戴安全套边不怀好意看向你，「今天把你约出来，就是想和你打炮的。」

巨物抵着湿润的花径慢慢摩擦，「你可以拒绝我啊。」

原来自己早已是他的囊中之物，你是他逃不掉的猎物，只能乖乖等着被吃干抹净。

下身的花瓣因为手指的抽插而外翻，身体早已经准备接受硕大的填满，此刻你就是想生气林彦俊早有准备却已经乖乖落入陷阱，明知道你不会拒绝他还假装君子给你逃跑的机会，你心有不甘身体却很诚实，手抓住他的巨物往幽径推送。

「别急，先把手机的飞行模式关掉。」林彦俊忍住下体的欲望，把手机递给你。

你搞不懂他又在玩哪一招，乖乖关掉飞行模式。

「打给她，你知道我在说谁。」一副看好戏的表情，松开绑住你的皮带，林彦俊等着你的下一个动作。

你彻底傻掉，「疯了你，你想干嘛啦！」可不等你说完，他没耐心地抢过手机点开通讯录，拨通最上面的那个号码。

你正想要抢回手机下一秒电话就通了，「喂？你们到底在哪里，怎么突然就不见了！」

无线耳机传来好友的喊叫，不等你回答，林彦俊恶作剧地用力深入进来，你咬紧下唇，忍住想要叫唤出来的冲动，恶狠狠地瞪着林彦俊。

林彦俊却为自己的恶趣味而兴奋不已，一下下抽插你的幽径，他喜欢看你为他发情了却又不得不尽力忍耐的模样，「我…我们刚去了看旁边乐队表演……唔…人太多……收讯不太好……」

你极力让自己的声音表现得正常一点，但好友还是察觉你怪怪的，「你怎么了，你们现在在哪里？」

被林彦俊抽插得身子酥麻，只觉得好舒服，快感一下下涌进来根本无法好好讲电话。

「你…你说什么？我这边真的收讯不……不太好，断断续续的……」

「喂…喂喂？」

你顺手把电话挂断并关了机丢到一边，搂住林彦俊然后用力咬他的肩膀报复他，他吃疼地低叹一口气，亲了亲你的小嘴，「不用再忍了是吧？叫出来给男朋友听听。」

不断地被塞满感觉好充实，你放开声随着性器的抽动一声一声浪叫，他把你抱起来让你背对着他，扶着你的肉臀快速抽插，「宝贝看看旁边，你看起来被我捅得好爽。」

你眼神迷朦，嘴巴半张失神地看向旁边的全身镜，仿佛在看AV一样，你清晰地看到镜子里反射出来的动作，林彦俊挺腰撞击自己的私处，看到自己的表情好蠢，被进攻得津液不住从嘴角流下也意识不到。

刺激的视觉冲击让你瞬间觉得好有感觉，花径不断收缩，「呜…要…要去了……」快感让你脑袋一片空白，花径的紧致收缩让林彦俊也忍不住缴械，紧搂着你一同感受高潮的袭来。

你们大口喘着气，良久性器才慢慢退出你的身体，林彦俊把你搂在怀里。

「其实我留意你很久了，可是一直没机会认识你。」

「所以第一次在餐厅遇见你的时候，我很惊喜，说起来还要谢谢你那位好朋友。」

你开心地缩在林彦俊的怀里却又良心不安，「怎么办，我是不是抢了好朋友喜欢的男生了…」

「傻瓜，就算没有你，我也不会和她在一起啊。」

林彦俊捏捏你的鼻子，「好啊，还有心思想这些，看来你也不是很累，再来一次。」

「不要…林彦俊放开啦…」

好友啊好友，虽然很抱歉，但作为你的好姐妹，我很乐意为你以身犯险卧薪尝胆，这次也不例外，让我先帮你试一下吧。

不得不说，你喜欢的这个男人，真的很厉害。


End file.
